


In My Veins, You Got Me Praying

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Series: If All Is Fair In Love & War, I Can't Do This Anymore [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: Lafayette and Alex act on a fantasy from years ago, back when they first met.





	In My Veins, You Got Me Praying

**Author's Note:**

> Finally ;)
> 
> Title from "Bloodstream" by Transviolet

Alex was just finishing putting Cabby’s bridle away, buckles all neatly wrapped and tucked in, when his gaze landed on Lafayette’s riding gloves, tossed onto the bench. 

He picked them up, the soft leather damp with sweat, and weighed them in his hand, considering. 

Remembering. 

Years ago, sprawled on his stomach in damp grass, Lafayette’s weight on his back, the threat of being gagged with gloves sending heat through his body. Somehow knew even then that he’d like being tied up and helpless for Lafayette. 

Had never before entertained the idea of the reverse.

Grinned, and picked up a length of twine, stuffed it in the back pocket of his breeches. 

He walked back out of the tack room into the aisle of the stable, no stable hands to be seen at this time of day, just himself and Lafayette, and Spike and Cabby in their stalls, resting a moment before they were put back out to their pastures for the evening. 

Lafayette was standing with Spike, his back to Alex, talking to the horse in low tones.

“Hey, Lafayette.” Alex walked up behind Lafayette, pulling the twine back out of his pocket, holding it ready in his hand, gloves in his other hand.

Lafayette turned, opened his mouth to say something-

Alex struck, lightning fast, stuffed the gloves into Lafayette’s mouth and tried to get the twine in place before Lafayette recovered.

Almost got there, fumbling to tie it behind Lafayette’s head as Lafayette grappled at his arms, wrestling for control.

Almost got a knot tied, and Lafayette caught his wrist, yanked his hand down and twisted it behind his back, spun Alex around and grabbed the other hand too. 

Alex squirmed and swore as he felt the twine he had tried so valiantly to tie around Lafayette’s head pull snug around his wrists, binding them behind his back.

Lafayette moved one hand to grab Alex’s ponytail and yanked his head back hard.

Spat the gloves out into the other hand and shook them in front of Alex’s face.

“You thought you’d gag me with these did you? And then what were you going to do, you insolent brat?” He sneered.

“Tie you up and fuck you in Inky’s stall,” Alex retorted.

“Were you now,” Lafayette said drily. He reached behind himself and snagged Spike’s lead from his door, marched Alex across the aisle and retrieved Cabby’s lead too. Kicked open Inkys stall door and shoved Alex inside, so hard that he collapsed on his chest and knees in the clean, fluffy straw.

Lafayette grabbed his shoulder and hauled him over onto his back.

Alex glared up at Lafayette, arms bound, spitting mad at not having gotten his way, straw in his mouth and hair.

Lafayette hooked his fingers into the waist of Alex’s breeches, and yanked them down. Tugged his boots off, yanked the breeches after them, and tossed it all aside, leaving Alex naked from the waist down. 

He regarded Alex silently for a moment, then looked at the gloves in his hand. 

Slapped Alex across the face with them, the impact smarting and making Alex’s eyes water.

“While your attempt was laughable, I think you need a little reminder of just who is in charge here,” Lafayette smirked down at Alex and grabbed his ankles, tied them together deftly with Spike’s lead rope, and swatted Alex on the upper thigh. “There. Is this what you had in mind, Starlight? Something like this? Hardly.”

“Fuck you, let me go, I’m not a fucking horse to be mounted in the barn,” Alex snarled, tried to writhe away.

Lafayette laughed, and pushed Alex’s knees to his chest. Fitted Cabby’s lead rope behind his knees, and grabbed Alex by the hips. Flipped him over onto his chest. Pulled the rope tight behind his back and tied it off.

Stood up and dusted off his hands, leaving Alex on his knees and chest in the straw, tied up and helpless.

“Comfortable?” Lafayette asked breezily.

“Fuck you, you asshole, let me go.” Alex snapped. He had a face full of straw, body stretched to the brink of discomfort, and a plan that had backfired solidly in his face.

“On the contrary, it is I who will be fucking you.” Lafayette swatted Alex’s ass, and stepped out of the stall. “Wait there, darling. I won’t be long. Seems I need more rope.”

Alex had no choice but to wait, bound as he was.

He heard Lafayette walk away, listened to the soft sounds of the horses shifting in their stalls, and tried to lift his head out of the straw, spitting bits of it out.

He heard Lafayette coming back, brisk sound of riding boots on cobbled floors, and he squirmed in his bonds, aching for touch.

“My, look at you, all tied up like a present, ass just begging to be fucked. Maybe I’ll leave you here, go get Laurens, let him fuck you first so that when I get my cock inside you you’ll be nice and wet and stretched and used, what do you think?” Lafayette mused, stepping into the stall. His hand settled on Alex’s backside, caressing him lightly.

“Fuck you Lafayette, untie me, fucking straw in my face, you asshole let me up!” Alex spat, cock twitching and growing harder at Lafayette’s words.

“Can you breathe?” Lafayette asked, disinterested.

“Yes,” Alex huffed.

“Then you are fine. Open your mouth,” Lafayette knelt in the straw beside Alex, cupped his chin and tilted his head up, just a little.

Alex glared at Lafayette, and silently refused.

Lafayette sighed. 

“Do you know what we do with horses who do not respond sensitively and quickly enough to cues?” Lafayette asked.

“Fuck you i'm not a horse don’t you dare get the riding crop,” Alex hissed. He hated the riding crop. Hated when Lafayette used it on him, hated it not so much for the way it felt but for what it implied. 

Burned with humiliation every time he was struck with it and his cock twitched in response.

“Well, then open your mouth, Starlight,” Lafayette watched him with a steady gaze.

Alex clamped his teeth shut, and shook his head. 

“Let me make this clear. I am going to gag you with these gloves you so charmingly stuffed into my mouth. It is up to you whether I strike you with the riding crop.” Lafayette squeezed Alex’s face as he spoke, tone dark and taunting.

Alex glared resolutely back at him.

“Have it your way,” Lafayette let him go, disgusted, and stood up.

Alex huffed, kept his teeth gritted tight. 

“Check?” Lafayette rested the tip of a riding crop against Alex’s ass cheek.

“Canter,” Alex gritted out. Closed his eyes. 

“Good.” Lafayette tapped the crop lightly on Alex’s skin, as if considering.

Alex shuddered. Waited.

“Last chance,” Lafayette said, bored.

“Fuck you,” Alex spat.

Lafayette sighed a long suffering sigh, and the crop lifted off of Alex’s skin.

Came whistling back down and cracked into him, sharp and sudden, drove a yelp from his throat even though he had been anticipating it.

He didn’t have time to catch his breath before the next crack of the crop nailed into him, and then he didn’t have time to think at all, stroke after stroke of the riding crop biting into his skin, lighting him on fire with hot stripes of pain. 

He lost count after ten, open mouthed and panting into the straw under Lafayette’s rapid fire hits, the sound of the crop against skin loud in Alex’s ears.

Lafayette paused a moment, tip of the crop resting on Alex’s ass.

“Are you ready to take the gag like a good boy?” He asked.

“Fuck that,” Alex panted.

Received another stinging lash of the crop in response, and cried out, cock dripping into the straw, legs trembling.

Every strike of the crop sent heat searing through Alex’s body, the soft leather biting into his skin. He gritted his teeth against sound, breathed hard through his nose, didn’t want to give in and moan or cry out. His body shook with the effort of staying silent as he was stuck over and over again, sweat prickling his skin, straw sticking to his body. 

Finally, Lafayette tossed the crop aside, and knelt in the straw by Alex’s head once more. He reached under Alex’s chin, lifted his head up and stared down at him. 

Alex glared back, teeth clenched resolutely, knew he was fighting a losing battle here and fought it anyways. 

Lafayette raised an eyebrow, and shifted his hand so he was gripping the sides of Alex’s jaw. Squeezed, until Alex’s mouth was forced open, and stuffed the gloves inside.

Quick as a flash, he roped a lead rope around Alex’s head and secured it, leaving Alex huffing in silent rage, the taste of salt and leather on his tongue. 

“There. Was that so hard? Are you okay?” Lafayette slid his hand against Alex’s hand, and Alex tapped twice. “Good. I should have done this to you years ago, you look just as pretty as I imagined, all trussed up and gagged for me.”

Alex couldn’t move, couldn’t reply, couldn’t do anything but lie in the straw with his ass in the air. 

Lafayette gave him a stinging swat to the ass, made his abused skin prickle and burn, and then Alex felt a drizzle of wet, cool oil down his crack, and two of Lafayette’s fingers stroked down it, brushing over his hole. 

Alex made a strangled sound, tried to push his hips back into the touch. 

Lafayette swatted him again, and stroked his fingers back up, slow, lazy. Infuriating. 

Alex huffed, squirmed, then cried out around the gloves in his mouth as Lafayette’s fingers settled over his hole, rubbing tiny circles, teasing and teasing until Alex relaxed enough that he could slide one finger inside, pumping into him gently. 

Pleasure bloomed in Alex’s gut as Lafayette’s finger found his prostate and rubbed into it, fucked in and out of him in that same slow, almost bored rhythm, the touch just right, yet so far from enough. 

He groaned loudly when Lafayette’s second finger pressed inside him, stretched him open and pumped in and out, little quicker, strokes to his prostate intermittent now. 

Alex’s fingernails bit into his palms and he huffed, needed so much more, couldn’t ask for it, was left helpless to Lafayette’s whim. 

“Ah, hello Taylor. Is it afternoon feed time already?” Lafayette asked, question directed down the barn aisle. 

Alex’s eyes widened, and he choked back a groan as Lafayette’s fingertips found his prostate and dug in wickedly. 

“It is! I was going to start by bringing in the young stock,” the stable hand called back from down the aisle. 

Lafayette’s fingers rubbed against Alex’s prostate mercilessly, and Alex’s cheeks heated at the thought of the stable hand coming over, seeing him trussed up like this in the straw of Inky’s stall. 

“Hmm, well, I’m just finishing up something here…” Lafayette replied, curled his fingers just so, and Alex couldn’t swallow the moan it dragged from his lips. 

“Is everything okay?” Footsteps, as the stable hand came closer, and Lafayette spread his fingers, stretched Alex open, and then drove them back into his prostate, had Alex right on the brink of orgasm, eyes watering at the effort of holding back, of making no noise. 

“Yes, yes, everything is fine. It is so nice out, perhaps we should leave the horses out another half hour or so, don’t you think?” Lafayette asked. 

Alex bit down on the gloves, body shaking, and squeezed his eyes closed. Heard the footsteps stop. 

“Uh. I, yeah, I suppose we could do that! What- what should I do in the meantime?” Taylor asked. 

“Take a longer break, Taylor. Everything is under control here,” Lafayette replied breezily. 

“Alright. Thank you.” 

Alex sighed in relief at the sound of Taylor’s retreating footsteps. 

Lafayette pulled his fingers out of Alex’s hole, and knelt in the straw behind him. Rustle of straw and cloth, and then the head of Lafayette’s cock was nudging up against Alex’s hole, pressing inside him, agonizingly slow. 

“Maybe I’ll leave you here when I’m done with you. Let the stable hands find you when they come back. Tell Laurens where to find you when he comes home from work, hmm? Show me you can be good, Alexander, so that I don’t have to leave you out here in the barn,” Lafayette spoke, low and heated, as his cock sank into Alex to the root. 

Alex moaned, shook his head, didn’t want to be left in the barn all night, but burned with the suggestion at the same time. Lafayette’s hips against his heated, sensitive skin felt amazing, and Alex panted behind the gag, clenched around Lafayette, didn’t know how he could show him he could be good when he could only move his head. 

Lafayette’s hand smoothed down his back, paused against Alex’s hands for a moment. 

Alex tapped twice on Lafayette’s palm, and whined softly. 

“Good,” Lafayette breathed, voice softer. He stroked the rest of the way down Alex’s back and gripped his hip as he started to thrust, long, slow strokes of his cock deep inside Alex. 

Alex moaned loudly, didn’t care about the straw in his face and sticking to his chest anymore, didn’t care that he was in a barn, in a horse’s stall, face down and helpless. 

Just cared about the delicious friction of Lafayette’s cock driving into him, over and over and over again. 

The head of Lafayette’s cock found his prostate with every stroke, and Lafayette groaned and started to fuck Alex in earnest, fast, hard strokes of his hips that left Alex breathless and groaning, unable to help himself, mouth stuffed full, jaw and chest and cock aching with the need for relief. 

“That’s it, oh Alexander, I’m going to come inside you, fill you up, and leave you plugged for the rest of the night,” Lafayette’s words went straight to Alex’s cock, untouched and dripping with need. 

Alex whined, clenched around Lafayette again, release coiled tight right under the surface. 

“Can you show me how good you are, Alex?” Lafayette’s hand slid underneath him, and fisted Alex’s cock. “Come for me, Starlight.”

Alex choked on a moan as Lafayette’s hips jerked and stilled, cock pressed into Alex’s prostate, pumping Alex full of come. His hand stroked Alex’s cock, gave him a teasing squeeze, and Alex was coming, filling Lafayette’s hand and dripping into the straw below. 

Lafayette pressed a light kiss to Alex’s shoulder, and withdrew slowly. He untied Alex’s wrists, let them fall. 

Alex pulled his hands underneath him, pushed up and could have almost cried with relief, chest out of the straw. 

He made an undignified sound of surprise when Lafayette pressed an oiled, steel plug inside him, nestling it into place. 

Next, Lafayette untied his legs and ankles, and then finally the gag. Held his hand out, and Alex spat the gloves into it. He worked his jaw for a moment, then rose to hands and knees and looked back at Lafayette.

“You had a plug?” He asked. 

“You never know when you will need one,” Lafayette grinned wickedly, and stood up, fixing his breeches. 

Alex laughed, and shook his head. Got to his feet and brushed straw from his body, picked it out of his palms and chest where it had gotten stuck, and tugged his breeches back on. 

Lafayette pulled him into a sudden hug, and Alex melted against him, slid his arms around Lafayette’s waist and closed his eyes, just let Lafayette hold him close and safe.


End file.
